


Galewind

by roseandheather



Series: Bittersweet And Strange [23]
Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara. Lynley. Howenstowe. A storm. Sex. Written as commentfic for spikewriter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spikewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/gifts).



The rain is lashing against the windowpanes, thunder booming outside and lightning cracking in the sky with almost frightening regularity.  
  
Barbara loves it.  
  
Curled in the small parlour of Howenstowe's master suite, candlelight glowing around her as she rests against her husband's shoulder, she lets the shivering roll of thunder shudder through her with an intoxicating power.  
  
She fell in love with the land before she fell in love with the man, she can admit that now. Cornwall is jagged cliffs and desolate moors, constantly fog-shrouded with a harsh, proud beauty that steals her breath. And as the rain comes down in torrents, she feels like she has stepped back in time a hundred and fifty years, to an age of gaslamps and candlelight and horse-drawn carriages and a queen called Victoria on the throne. She has no responsibilities beyond tonight, no care in the world except for the man holding her so close, and the fire stokes low in her belly as a whip of lightning shatters the sky yet again.  
  
She can't help it; she kisses him hard and fierce, her moan swallowed by the boom of thunder, and he yanks her to him with a desperation as urgent as the storm raging outside Howenstowe's sturdy stone walls.  
  
Soon, but not soon enough, the only thunder in her ears is her own heartbeat, the only lightning she can see the fireworks behind her eyes. There is something outrageously sexual about the gale outside, and her body responds to it, the power of the storm feeding the power of their own desires.  
  
Thunder booms, lightning cracks above them, and Barbara cries out, undone, as they come apart with the sky itself.


End file.
